


"Why couldn't we have waited 'til home?"

by ColubridCola (SisterPuce)



Category: Powers (TV)
Genre: Bickering husbands, Christian is annoying, Fluff, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:52:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterPuce/pseuds/ColubridCola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unrequested Hammer of Justice fic ho ho</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Why couldn't we have waited 'til home?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bennys_cologne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennys_cologne/gifts).



"GOOOoood morning, people!" Christian Walker addressed the room, indiscreetly picking at the wedge in his ass with a smile in his eyes. Last night was great for him.

"What's so good about it?" Pilgrim was the only one to reply, who was working on her 5th coffee and fighting a particularly bad case of cramps. 

"Wouldn't you like to know," he answered and sat down at his desk with a thud. Something popped in his lower back but he ignored it, stuffing a handful of peanut M&Ms in his mouth. 

"On second thought, I don't give a shit," she said with an avid shake of her head and continued filing the report that she had been putting off. Anything was better than hearing about his obviously embellished sexual escapades. 

"Your loss," he mumbled with a mouthful and bit down. A shard of candy shell coating jammed up in the space between his gum and his tooth and his eyes welled with tears though he still wore the smile. 

The peace was broken by a heavy thud followed by a short yelp coming from the hallway. Soon after, Cross and Triphammer could be heard bickering. "Don't blame me for your skinny ass."  
"You nearly broke my arm!"

"The fact that I weigh half a ton didn't occur to you? My skeleton is titanium, Emile!"

"I heard you the first fucking time! If you're so damn smart, Harley, why didn't you take that into consideration?"

"Oh, fuck you."

"No, fuck you."

Then, the argument became hushed. Christian chuckled to himself while running his tongue over his bleeding gums. Good old Triphammer, always banging into people. Stepping on feet, getting hospital bills in the mail. But this time, it was different.

Emile and Triphammer had ducked into the utility closet before resuming their conversation. 

"I was trying to do that." Triphammer decided that it was enough and made an effort to change to the mood, lowing his voice. "Let's just forget everything and get back to it, huh? Give me that skinny ass."

Cross didn't like that part of Harley, that vulgarity. He prefferred the nights they had together where he was stupid drunk and silly. He liked the fumbling and the sheepish laughter. That part that was hidden by the tough-guy, intellectual exterior. 

But he turned around and let Harley unzip his fly. "Just make it quick and be quiet for god's sake."

Outside, Deena could barely take anymore of Christian's ceaseless crunching and snickering as he played some app on his phone, not bothering to turn the volume down. 

"Don't you have work to do?" She finally asked.

"Nah, not really," he lied and sniffed, thinking absently of a porn video he saw last week. 

Deena prayed for release.

A quiet and barely detectable rhythmic thumping began down the hallway. Everyone else who heard it though it was construction noise or didn't care. "What...the fuck?" Deena whispered, squinting her eyes.

Emile had his long arms around Harley's neck, feeling terribly awkward. All he kept thinking was 'why couldn't we have waited 'til home?' but Triphammer had insisted. It wasn't easy saying 'No'.

With their eyes closed, they didn't even notice Pilgrim open the door and soberly shut it again.  
She held her mouth as she silently screamed, heading back to the machines to get a drink. 'Oh my god, they're fucking in the fucking closet oh my fuck.' 

Even though it made her feel even more sick, she sipped from a soda on her way back to her desk. As the amusement and shock passed, she thought that Triphammer and Emile made a sweet, ironic couple. No way was she telling anybody about it, not how gossip spread around Powers division. She was actually happy for them. 

"What are you smiling about?" Walker asked her suspiciously to which Deena mysteriously replied, "Wouldn't you like to know."


End file.
